Revival
by RunXRun
Summary: Axel just finished his divorce with Larxene and his outlook on love is well ... shattered. Can a certain blond help him? Rated M for later chapters. Written for topacepenguin (tumblr), thank you for the idea!


Axel sighed and stared down at the papers in front of him. Larxene had filed for a divorce, and while Axel had agreed to them at the time, when everything was said and not-quite done, it started to sink in and sting him. He had thought Larxene was "the one," the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Perhaps he was naive in thinking that, shit, maybe he was childish, but he believed it and staring down at the papers, Axel knew that the moment his name stained onto the page his soulmate would be out of his life for good.

Shaking his head and setting the pen down, Axel turned the pages back to the beginning and began to read the document ... for the third time. Everything was fair and since they had no children or pets there was no extra trouble. Larxene didn't even want the house, deeming it a "piece of shit," but she did want and get the car. Axel had no problems with any of this. Material things weren't his main concern or focus.

Axel looked up and around the room, his frown growing as he noticed all the couples. He was a 33 year old soon-to-be divorced man with a mediocre job and house. Nothing about him screamed pick me. Even his red hair, once spiky and fire-red had settled flat onto his head and had seemed to fade to a maroon colour. Axel wasn't sure if it was the stress of the divorce or his age, but what was once special about him seemed to no longer exist.

Larxene and Axel had been together for ten years, separated for a year and in that year Axel had zero dates, not that he was really looking. No one had flirted, hit on or even spoke to him in a more than friendly manner. It had taken Axel six months to decide that he was going to end up alone. He had even adopted a cat and named her Cookie.

Picking up his pen, Axel flipped to the back and signed the document, finally ending this painful chapter of his life. Shoving the papers into his briefcase and standing up, Axel made his way over to the bar and sat himself down. Nodding towards the bartender, Axel waited to be tended to.

"What can I get for you?"  
"Whiskey. Nothing else."  
"Coming right up."

Axel didn't bother thanking the bartender. He paid and took his glass and settled for staring into it at the golden brown liquid. He wasn't much of a drinker and he didn't even remember the last time he had a drink, but he felt he needed one. The divorce was finalized, everything was over. Axel was no longer married to Larxene. Axel no longer had his soulmate.

* * *

"You okay? You've been staring into your glass for half an hour."  
Axel blinked and looked up.  
"I'm fine."  
"I don't actually believe you."  
Sighing and looking at the bartender, Axel gave him his best "I'll talk, but I want you to leave me alone" face.  
"And why not?"  
"Because I called closing time ten minutes ago and you're still here."  
"Oh."  
Glancing around, Axel noticed the upturned stools. Shifting on his stool and looking down at the glass Axel wondered what he should do.  
"I have nowhere to be anyway."

Axel watched as the bartender poured himself a drink and sat in front of where he was sitting.  
"Uhm?"  
"What's troubling you?"  
"Why would I tell a stranger that?"  
"Because you probably won't ever see me again, unless you come in here again that is."  
"Yeah, good point. Divorce."  
"Ouch. Just got served then?"  
"No. I got served a year ago ... just signed the last document tonight."  
"That must suck."  
"It does."  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Axel shut his eyes and pushed the memories of a happier time away.

"So ... are you single or seeing someone?"  
"Single. I have a feeling I'll be single for a very long time."  
"By choice?"  
"No, but I mean look at me," Axel bit back a harsh laugh, "Not exactly a prize now, am I?"  
"Everyone has their own opinion."  
Nodding and picking up his glass, Axel finally took a sip of the whiskey and shuddered at the reminder of why he didn't drink.

"I just have a feeling I'll end up being the crazy cat lady everyone is afraid of becoming."  
"Well, some people say I look like a cat."  
Axel raised his eyebrow and looked at the bartender. He looked to be in his early 20s, blond hair, pretty blue eyes and from what Axel remembered, he was pretty short.  
"I do suppose your face makes you resemble a cat."  
"Uh-huh ... right. Right over your head then. What's your name, stranger?"  
"Axel. What about yours?"  
"Roxas."  
"Cute name."  
Axel watched as Roxas shrugged and picked his glass up.  
"Are you old enough to drink?"  
"I'm old enough to work here, but if that was a way to ask my age, I'm 23."  
"You're young."  
"What? You're three years old than me at the most. No right saying I'm young."  
"I'm ten years older than you are."

Axel jumped and stared as Roxas coughed on his drink, but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel flattered at the shock written on the young man's face.  
"What? You're 33? Get out."  
"Can't tell if you're trying to make me feel better or if you're actually surprised ... I'll take either one though."  
Axel felt the beginning of a smile creep up on his face, but put his hand over his mouth to hide it.  
"So, have you been a bartender long? I've never seen you around."  
"No, I used to be a waiter in the other section of the restaurant, but decided to apply for the bartender position a few months ago."  
"That's an odd thing to want to apply for. Don't you get tired of all the sad, old men that come in here?"  
"Nah, I like cheering people up and talking to everyone ... plus, this restaurant caters to businessmen ... I don't know why, but a man in suit is a great thing to see."

Roxas smirked and glanced down at Axel's chest, clad in a white dress shirt and black tie. He had noticed the man walk in from the dinning area, but took a liking to him the minute he sat down at one of the dinning area tables. Roxas noticed he didn't order anything and just sat there reading a bunch of papers over and over again.

He didn't know what exactly drew his eyes to the man. Maybe it was the way his suit was a faded black, or the way his hair spiked out in certain places. It could have been the small tattoos under his eyes or the way his lips turned down in a frown. Roxas had stared at the man for a long time and had taken everything about the man in. Red hair, tall, thin, green eyes, tattoos under said eyes, sharp cheekbones, nice lips, great legs. His face was unforgettable though, but maybe it was due to the fact it looked so worn out and so tired.

"When I noticed you come in the first thing I thought was "He looks like he's been through Hell" ... you still look like that."  
"It's been a long year."  
Sucking it up, Axel picked up his glass and downed the whiskey in one go. Resisting the shudder, he smiled at Roxas and stood.  
"Thank you for sitting with me and talking, that was very sweet of you."  
"It's no problem. I take it you're never going to return again?"  
"I might one day."

Exiting the restaurant, Axel shivered and pulled his suit jacket closer. He hated the ending period of winter. He just wanted spring to come so he could sit out on his porch and read a book in a long sleeve without freezing. And, the ending of winter always seemed to be colder when you were walking through it. Maybe it was the knowledge of its leaving that made the wind pick up and the snow fall faster. Axel didn't know and he didn't really care. Hugging his jacket closer to him, Axel began to walk to his house and as the wind beat against his face, Axel decided that winter, blonds, suits and bars would be the death of him.

* * *

Axel had just arrived home when he heard his phone going off. Blinking and glancing at the time, he walked to the phone and picked it up, curious to see who was calling at midnight.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey? Axel?"  
"Yeah ... who is this?"  
"It's Roxas."  
"Roxas?"  
"Yeah. The bartender from La Voie?"  
"No, yeah I remember you. I was just ... how did you get my number?"  
"That's why I'm calling. You left your briefcase at the bar ..."  
"Oh fuck ... er, sorry. Do you want me to come pick it up?"  
"Well it's a bit late now, and I'm already home. I figured I'll take it in to work with me on Thursday, since I'm off tomorrow, or you can meet me somewhere? Maybe at the pizza place on Potar?"  
"Yeah, sure I can do that. What time?"  
"Around lunchtime?"  
"Sure ... thank you. I'll see you then."  
"No problem! Can't wait."

Axel hung the phone up and blinked down at it. How could he forget such an important item? Sighing and running his hands through his hair, Axel kicked his shoes off and let his jacket fall to the floor, not caring where it landed. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Climbing the stairs to his bedroom, he opened the door and frowned. He didn't bother turning the light on anymore. There was nothing to see but an empty bed.

Changing into a pair of pajama pants, Axel climbed into bed and listened to the darkness.  
"Cookie?"  
He smiled as the sound of darkness was filled by the soft purr of his cat.  
"Love you, Cookie."  
The small meow he received in return was enough to warm his heart. Shutting his eyes, Axel felt himself drift to sleep with the thoughts of purring and a certain bar-tending blond.

* * *

Roxas clicked his cellphone off and rolled his eyes. Looking down at his cat, he shook his head and picked him up.  
"I don't know, Milkey. He's very cute, but I don't think he's picking up on my flirting. Wait, does that make me a bad person? I'm flirting with someone who seems to be pretty vulnerable. Maybe I should stop that ... But I do want to have him in my life. Is that weird too? Not knowing someone, but wanting them in their life? Nah. Nah, that's not weird, right?"  
Roxas watched as Milkey blinked at him and looked away.  
"You're a sweetheart. I knew I should have gone with the female. Male cats are dicks."  
Setting Milkey down, Roxas walked to his bedroom and smiled, excited for the not-really-but-in-his-mind date he had with Axel.


End file.
